somebodys rose
by pinkrose25
Summary: amy the new girl in town.she meets this boy, whoese cocky,light hearted, boy named sonic
1. Chapter 1

Somebody's rose chapter #1 my name is Amy rose

I smiled up at my new her new house .Amy time for dinner! Her mom yelled. Ok mom. Amy said

I joined my mom and brother silver for dinner. After dinner I headed to my room, after taking a bath. Slipping on some pjs I cried me self to sleep this night. Shopping was the first thing on my list of things to do. My mother dropped me off at the mall. Skimming through a lot of shirts, I bummed in to a lilac cat with gold eyes. Oh I'm so sorry that's ok. Hi I'm blaze the cat, I'm Amy rose. So are you new to this town.

Yeah I just moved here yesterday. Nice to meet you Amy, Are you going to medville high?

Yeah I answered. You? Yeah I'm a freshman. I too was my repose. B-laze I need help. I looked over and saw a girl. She was orange like the sun, eyes the color of violet. Hi the girl looked at me unsure. Who's this is Amy she just moved in town. Hi Amy I'm shade the hedgehog. so you just moved in. I can tell were gonna be best friends. The sun colored hedgehog hugged Amy. Blaze shade called the owner of the store. Buy Amy called the two girls. In the morning the first day of school. At school Amy saw some kids picking on a girl. Hey stop picking on her! Ok ok said the guys. After the guys left I took a closer look at the girl. She looked a little small to be in high school she was a cream colored rabbit. Thank you very much she said hi I'm cream. Nice to meet you cream I'm amyrose. We met up with girls I met at the mall. Cream this is blaze, and shade guys this is cream. We walked in too the school. I turned my head and saw cute guy that were cobalt blue with emerald green eyes.i asked who that was. Blaze answered my question, that's sonic the hedgehog. Forget about him he just a cocky guy who thinks he can get every girl he wants. I didn't listen to what blaze said after she said his name.


	2. what cool and blue

Somebody's rose chapter #2 what's blue and cool

Lunch time rolled around I started looking for a table to sit at. I saw an ivory bat with aqua eyes sitting at the table alone. I asked her if I could sit with her. She said yes. So I sat down and waited for the others.

Blaze and cream came. So this is where were sitting. The lilac cat sat down as she said that. Aright we get a view of the popular kids table. Said cream. Agh said blaze degusted I hate them. So what's your name I asked the ivory girl? My names rouge the b-a-t. Just then b-laze, a-me, kr-eam. Hay. Rouge this is cream blaze and shades my name is Amy. Hay guys. After lunch I went to movie class. The only seat on the couches was in the back of the class next to the cute cobalt blue hedgehog. Hi I'm sonic said the hedgehog with an ugly squirrel under his arm. Hi I'm amyrose. Your new . Nice to meet you. I noticed he emphasized the word nice. The teacher started talking about movie we were going to watch. To my noticed I saw sonic looking at me. Two hours later after class. I went to her last class of the day drama. I sat next to this chameleon girl she was a violet color. Hi I'm Amy. Hi I'm Maya she said. After school me and blaze and silver and is friend Espio. We saw the popular kids walking home I recognized some of them. Sonic, sally, shadow, knuckles. Just because their rich doesn't mean they can run the school said blaze. The next day I ambled down the hall. I looked at blaze who was garbed in Ed hardy. Hay blaze wuz up. Nothing much. I hate him said blaze. Who? I asked. Amy you see that red echidna he just walked right into me. May be he didn't see you was my reply. Or maybe he just wanted to get punch in the face. Oh blaze he's not even worth it. That's what you say. Miss blaze called the teacher. Yes, blaze, detention said miss march. What did I do? You threatened a student. Bye Amy I will see you later.

Blaze's part

When I entered the detention I saw an ebony and crimson hedgehog that caught my eye. I took my usual seat. I started to notice something, I'm always in detention. I did a double take on that hedgehog, he was in my science class, and the teacher gave detentions for no good reasons. What you in here for he asked. For treating a student when he wasn't even listening. Teachers. I and the ebony hedgehog [name shadow] started talking. Then recognized he was in the popular group. Damn him if he wasn't in the pop group we would have been a good couple. And I can't believe I told him my dream of world domination.

Amy part

In movie class I saw sonic staring at me. Hi I said. Hay yourself. So you're the glamorous Amy rose that's me. You look nothing like your brother silver. You know him. Yep he's going to be in my band. Just then a few freshmen came. Hay sonic they all said in unison. Hay girls he said. So which of you am I taking on a date tonight? Meeeeeeeeee! The girls screamed. How about I take you all on a date; the girls screamed again. A few minutes into the movie sonic asked me if she wanted to go to the bands first concert. Sure I said. It in two months. After school I bumped in to this hedgehog that looked like sonic exempt he was opposite to sonic. Sorry I said. No problem I'm scrooge he said with a perverted smile. I have to get going I said. This guy looks like trouble I thought. Just then sonic came out of nowhere scourge leave her alone. After scourge left sonic walked me home. After he walked me home I called my entire friend to tell them what happened. The most surprising thing blaze told me that she likes shadow. What! I yelled. It's true. After dinner I dreamed about sonic. We were having a picnic , then he kissed me and said I love you. When I woke up I thought I saw him to. What is this boy doing to me I thought


	3. im off my tree

Some body's rose. Chapter 3. I'm off my tree.

The next day I was dressed in brown baby doll shirt that exposed my c- cups a little, white cargo pants, and gold pucci heels. Hay a-my shade said, as she gave me a big hug. Hello ladies, I turned around and saw a cobalt blue hedgehog. Shouldn't you be with your little posse? What, I can't say hi, no you can't I said. So Amy there's this party this weekend on Saturday wanna. Sure I looked over at blaze you can invite friends too he said following my glaze. what are you doing talking to that lbr (got that from clique, loser beyond repair) sally said. Bye Amy and Blaze said sonic. What a bbr (bitch beyond repair)I said. That Saturday I strutted in to sonic house looking like a model, wearing a light blue halter with a micro mini white pleated skirt and gold stella's and me hair was up in a butt sweeping pony tail. Just then sally came up to me and said bitch leave my man alone, hay hoe I don't mess your man he started talking to me I replied . Bye bitch said sally as she turned on her heel and left. Amy why was slut sally talking to you has no idea I answered. The next thing I know I was dancing with sonic, shadow, and scourge, and mephiles so Amy enjoying the party sonic asked, yeah I said. Sonic why are you talking to her said an annoying voice, I turned to see sally acorn walking to us. Sonic I gotta go ok I said bye; I wish you didn't have to gosaid sonic. When me and silver got home we saw a light blue and white hedgehog in the. Aero what are you doing here I said (aero is Amy and silver cousin), I came to see my favorite cousins in the world. That next day after school sally was waiting for me at my locker. What do you want sally I said, I won't you to stay away from my man, sally why do you keep acting like a massie block. After I said that it was on, sally started throwing punches but I keep dodging them. Sally, I said cant we stop arguing, never she screeched. Fight, fight, said a few horny football player, Amy sally break it up said aero. That after none I saw sonic waiting for me. Amy can I tell you something, sure I said. Amy I want you like more than any girl I've seen, at that moment I knew absolutely how Bella swan felt.


	4. culbaltblue and rosesandhearts on fire

Somebody's rose chap4

Me: it's so good to be back

Shadow: it's not like any one missed you anyway

Amy: shadow stops being mean

Me: yeah stop being mean. Hey Amy wants to sing a song

Amy: sure lets sing love game

Amy and me: let's have some fun this beat is sick I want to take a ride on your disco stick (2 x)

Scourge: Amy wants to take a ride on my disco stick

Amy: scourge you're a perve

Scrouge: that's why my name is scrouge, because I screw with girls.

Me: how did your mom know you were gonna screw girls.

Amy: anyway on with the show.

The next day was Saturday. I looked in the mirror; ''eww is that a pimple I see on your face Amy, 'Silver said. Shut up silver, I growled. Watch out everybody it's going to blew! Shut up silver before I kill you. I slammed my door. I checked the mirror again, that isn't a pimple it was a piece of candy from last night. Last night reminded me about what sonic had said. After I washed me face and brushed me teeth, I put on an white and black Aeropostal shirt with denim blue shorts and white Nike with a black checkmark, and went for a walk. When I was taking a walk I saw Scourge,'' oh god I moaned'', ''hay Amy are you moaning for me' 'Scourge cat called. ''No I spat'', oh Amy you know when sonic said I wanted you ,that was me, I died me hair blue and got green contacts.**( aren't I evil, laughs crazily ah ha ha ha mah ha ha ha ha ha)**. Scourge why would you do that, I said. Scourges face softens, ''because I like you Amy''. Amy! Where are you ''yelled Aero. Bye scourge, said walking down the street.

**(Days and days go by soon it was two months)**. Today was day of the concert, I was so excited. ''Hey Amy is you excited ''yelled sonic, ''hell yeah I is excited'' I yelled back. Some dude came in and said ''welcome people I present to you culbat blue''. The crowd cheered, so the band started playing.

_Come on a light the fuse cause he's a rocket and he's ready to go. Cause the countdown has started and he is ready to blow. He's got the dope sounds pumpen in his stereo(ego) kicken your ass putten on a show._

_Go on and get yourself together there's no time to rest._

_And if you put the time in he'll but you to the test._

_He's like a runnen man, in his world more is less._

_And if you wanna test him bring your best._

_Don't make me spell it out, bring your best._

_In his world (his world).where life is strong_

_In his world (his world) life's an open book._

_In his world (his world) where compromise does not exist._

_In his world (his world, of world every)every step meet the rest._

_In his world (his world)where one is all_

_In his world (his world)never fear the fall._

_In his world (his world) where compromise does not exist_

_In his world(of worlds)every step meet the rest _

_Runnen it back in well what did you expect_

_Comen win tin outta ten got a real roughneck _

_Slides up its slippery, straps on his shoes_

_Cause hes the best there ever was havnt you heard the news_

_He's intergalactic continental champ, running things hyperactive and instamental and pulling strings_

_Hes the one who understands when the tides will swing_

_So hes breaking down doors, never following_

_Come on and physic your self up,cause its time to play bounce to the beats and rocks cause their hear to stay_

_The one and only never bored man living the day rollen up comen fast he'll blow you away_

_Because the pressure of this world they can take your toll_

_And its tough to get away when they take their hold_

_The only way to break free is to break the mold_

_You cant stop now, lock and load_

_Don't stop now rock and roll_

_In his world (gotta make your own way)where life is strong_

_In his world (life a game you play)lifs an open book_

_In his world (nothing forever here to stay) compromise does not exist_

_In his world (of world )every step meets the rest_

_In his world(gotta make your own way) one is all_

_In his world(life is just a game you play)never fear the fall_

_In his world(nothing forever here to stat)compromise does not exist_

_In his world(of worlds)every step meets the rest_

_Instrumental _

_Come on a light the fuse cause he's a rocket and he's ready to go. Cause the countdown has started and he is ready to blow. (to blow to blow)_

_(In his world where one is all)_

_He's intergalactic continental champ, running things hyperactive and instamental and pulling strings_

_(In his world never fear the fall)_

_(In his world) the only way to break free is to break the mold don't stop now lock and load_

_(in his world) I said don't stop now _

_(his world) don't stop now rock and roll_

_They song escape from the city. Let it rock, high school never ends, gives you hell, seven rings in hand, I am, endless possibilities, and open your heart._

''_Sonic you guys were grea''t i said. ''Thanks'' he said. ''Hey Amy I heard that you have a band'' he smiled sure do it's called roses and hearts on fire, and I'm the lead singer, shade is the drummer, rouge on the keyboard, and blaze is on the guitar.'' like to hear you guys play sometime'' he said.''Hey sonic do you want to walk home together ''I asked sure Amy''. that night was so awesome _

_End of chapter 4_


End file.
